


Office chair

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Revenge Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: A lot has gone on. Nick and Sean try to make it up.Set after the ending of Grimm.Sub Renard, Dom Nick.





	Office chair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

His back to Sean's chest, Nick rode his Captain hard. The swivel chair squeaked from their combined weight. The only thing stopping it skidding across the floor was his Captains feet anchoring it to the floor.

 

The heavy desk in front of them was sturdy. Nick should know, he had been bent over it enough times, memories of spankings flitted across his memories. Getting fucked over and on that desk. Trying to avoid spilling across the paperwork. Having to be careful with positioning of arms and elbow because of said important paperwork. He had always slightly envied his Captain for having no such issues and considerations. All his Captain had to consider, was the pace in which he wanted to pound into his detective. How best, he should use the body in front of him in order to relieve himself.

 

Never the less he rode Sean, his thighs and lower back occasionally protested from the exertion, and his ass, protested every so often from the intrusion but by far, it was pleasure that overwhelmed him. He was in control, he could and was ensuring Sean hit the good spot every time, thus making the experience so much more intense than other times. Sean liked to torture him – but not this time.

 

Sean had ordered him a few weeks ago to ''Scream louder!''

None of his partners had mentioned how vocal he was before. Now he was very aware that he sounded like a porn film, grunting and groaning, broken shouts, continuous cursing and on occasion a scream. He probably looked like one too, grabbing hair, and scratching backs. Bit shoulders.

 

He remembers Adalind telling him, that he was terrible at keeping secrets due to his very expressive face, maybe that bled through to the bedroom as well. Sean had told him since, that he loved Nick's being loud in bed and whilst somewhat comforted, there was still doubt in the back of his mind as to whether Sean was being honest or just being nice to placate him.

 

  
A firm grip on his cock, brought him back to the present. Sean was trying to regain control. The zauberbiest had begun sucking on his shoulder, no doubt attempting to mark him. One hand had begun running up and down his chest and the other had suddenly dropped and began working his cock. He shivered in pleasure, enjoying each time, pull, rub over the head. His cock stood to attention as Sean sped up. That feeling mixed with Sean's cock filling him oh so completely- had Nick biting down a groan. Sean's fingers stroking his chest, instead his fingers closed in on a nipple- flicking it, before cruelly squeezing it, pulling slightly, then massaging before Nick could complain. Not that he would. The pain and pleasure was too much and not enough at the same time, causing him to scream out in frustration.

 

He collapsed forward, arms hugging around the man's neck. That's when he felt Sean's smile against his shoulder. Smug git. 

 

Sean's cock was huge and so it filled every inch of him. Earlier Sean's cock had filled his mouth too, and had done so to breaking point. He remembered how Sean's hands had clenched and unclenched, trapped in the handcuffs he had oh so wisely attached to the arms of the chair.

 

Leading to this exact moment had been fun. He had tortured his Captain, ripping open his expensive shirt, pulling his trousers and boxers to his ankles. Sean had looked at him nervous, clearly uncomfortable with having his fate decided by a Grimm. His Captain certainly wasn't self conscious about his body, he had positively preened when Nick stopped and stared at the beautiful specimen that was Sean Renard. Or whatever the hell his full name was. He intentionally avoided kissing the man on the lips, promising himself he would not indulge.

 

This was about punishment.

 

He had began by sucking and kissing down that gorgeous neck. He had felt Sean's pulse against his lips. Pausing briefly, he had considered on how, against public opinion, this man was very much alive and not an unbreakable….whatever he acted.

Lowering to that perfect chest, he had took his time with the man's nipples, choosing to suck, flick each with his tongue and lightly bite. Sean had let out a low drawn out groan each time. A shiver of excitement and heat had ran through Nick at that reaction, he loved the idea of breaking his boss down to a whimpering mess.

Whilst doing this, Nick had started exploring. He wanted to satisfy his own desires and was in no mood to deny himself. He had felt every curve of Sean's chest and back, enjoying the fact was finally allowed to touch. He had felt Sean's muscles ripple underneath his hands and the very few fuller areas which to him just made Sean more adorable.

Kissing down past his stomach, he had been unable to resist the urge, and without thinking he found both his hands reaching around to the man's naked ass. Sean obliged, raising himself from the chair as much as he could, before sitting back down on Nick's hands. He was rather heavy for quite a slim man, but then, he considered, most of the man was pure muscle. Nick had managed to get a good handful of the gorgeous ass, the ass that he wasn't really meant to see or feel, with Sean being his superior and all.

How odd life was. He made a mental note to fully explore that area another time.

 

Sean's skin was soft and smelled of expensive body wash. Nick wanted to make him dirty, sweaty, leave his hair a mess, and covered in his…

Heat positively radiated from the man as he continued to us him for his own pleasure.

 

It had been cruel and exciting earlier as he had kissed down the man's body and kept ''accidentally'' missing his cock. Although initially handcuffed, it hadn't taken long for Nick to release him. He had done so whilst he continued to engulf the man's cock. Sean had been ordered to keep his hands behind his back. This being the ultimate test of his control over the man, it was much to Nick's delight when he followed the order. They both knew why they were here and whilst both were more than willing, Sean had the added incentive.

 

Back to the present, Nick found himself at breaking point, he raised himself one more time, before lowering himself down to the root. With a scream, he came all over his stomach.

He took some time to rest, still on Sean's hard cock, he could still feel Sean, positively vibrate with impatience. It had taken a while, partly due to the awkward location, but the high from the sex had left him dizzy and it was nothing but sheer pleasure coursing through him.

 

He felt movement, which flung him off guard, only to realise that Sean had began pumping his hips in earnest. His cock burying deeper into Nick's ass than before, chasing his own release.

No. He wouldn't allow that.

 

He began pulling off the large cock, feeling strangely empty, as usual for these type of encounters where he didn't get...filled. Sean gave off an almost animal sounding growl. He continued to raise off him but the man tried to guide him back to his lap by pulling at his hips. Nick smirked and evaded the hands the best he could.

 

Once standing, he turned to Sean, smirk still in place. A clearly frustrated Sean glared back at him.

 ''Get back here, Burkhardt.'' He threatened. It was clear that Prince/Captain was not used to this treatment.

 

Nick raised an eyebrow at him. Sex was usually considered an intimate thing, but not for him and Sean. To them it was more like an extreme version of competition.

Sean, behind the cold façade was very flirty, very protective, passionate and ambitious. Well the ambitious side wasn't really hidden. Nor the flirty….The fun part was his ruthlessness, Nick liked to play on that, like to provoke reactions from the regnant by denying him. It reminded the man that he was a human being like rest of them and couldn't have everything he wanted.

 

The Grimm part of him took great joy in it and it was exciting to play with another powerful biest. He enjoyed playing with Sean. Playing with each other's weaknesses. Enjoyed how they baited each other, testing out their apparent matching strengths. They knew each other's secrets, so there was the constant threat that one could destroy each others life. Instead of putting them off, it seemed to thrill. The danger of it, kept them alert, rather than become soft...which was easy to become, if left in his otherwise settled life. Excluding fighting off law breaking wesen of course.

 

These days, especially after regaining the stick from that...monster. All weson related incidents appeared...well not quite boring but not quite interesting either. Looking at Sean, he had to admit his resolve had began to waver. How much control could one be expected to have with such a beautiful body exposed and offered to them on a plate?

To avoid giving in, he forced himself to remember why he was here. This man had stole his family. Yes he had apologised but that was not enough. Even doing this didn't satisfy the anger within him.

Focussing on Renard again, he took in the sight of his boss, trousers and boxers by his ankles, shirt open and tie askew. Hair everywhere, hands bunching and un bunching into fists.

 

He ignored Sean's obvious frustrations and bent down to pull up his own boxers and trousers, feeling Sean's eyes on him the whole time. He made sure to straighten up his shirt, and smooth down his hair with his hands.

 

Looking over at Sean, he noticed with amusement, that the man hadn’t even tried to sort himself out, and was still in the same state of undress. One of Sean's hands had began inching towards his still hard cock. Nick shook his head, shooting what he hoped was a stern look at him. Although Sean's hand stopped immediately, he was clearly angry.

No longer playful, it was clear to Nick that a line had been crossed. He didn't know how to separate the game and the confrontation any more. If it was a confrontation, it was one of strange sorts...yet he found it cathartic to strip the man of his dignity and this is how these games started.

 

Sean was vain, and it was this that Nick sought to exploit tonight. This man in front of him had to be humiliated. Knocked from his ivory tower. He had stolen his child and...girlfriend? Yes girlfriend. The mother of his child. He may have them back now and they may have defeated the ultimate evil, and yes he was grateful everyone survived, including his Captain but that didn't mean he had to forgive Sean yet.

A year after the stick business, he found himself surprised at the amount of anger still left it in him.

 

Holding onto anger- well except that about his mother, was so uncharacteristic of him. He assumed it would naturally disappear but it had stayed.

It made sense though, the man in front of him had stolen precious time from Nick. He had been betrayed by Sean in more ways than one. As a superior and as a somewhat friend. He had been humiliated too, not being able to keep his family safe. His most important job.

 

To built trust, Sean had told him, he would do anything. Nick decided that he would take up that offer and use it to tease and punish Sean in a more...creative way than Sean could of predicted.

 

Adalind approved, and occasionally watched. She described it as ''karma in action.'' Indeed the couple's bedroom action had increased a lot as a result of these games with Sean. He consciously avoided thinking on why that was. Sean didn't complain after the fact either. He had a hand...and after all he was a handsome man, thus having a list full of willing partners to help him in his hour of need.

 

''Good night, Sir!''

 

He made sure to plaster on a toothy smile before turning and confidently exiting the office. Far too confident perhaps for a man with a sticky stomach and a very much still lubed up behind.

 

Never the less, as the door swung shut behind him, he considered today a job well done. When only a few steps away, he heard something hit the door behind him. Smiling darkly, he knew that this trust building exercise had to be repeated. It certainly was re-establishing trust. The fact that they both enjoyed it, well that was a big contributing factor too.

 

Ultimately, this was a deal between two people, and in all seriousness, it was the only reason that he and Sean Renard hadn't killed each other.


End file.
